


【咕哒君】从今天开始当博士（1）

by yusah



Series: 银莲花 [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah
Summary: paro：吐槽役咕哒 in 明日方舟
Relationships: 咕哒中心
Series: 银莲花 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477091
Kudos: 2





	【咕哒君】从今天开始当博士（1）

**Author's Note:**

> PS： 私设贼多
> 
> 跟游戏中的博士经历肯定不一样
> 
> 明日方舟刚入坑（7.4）
> 
> 趁着还有吐槽的欲望迅速摸一章 (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

1 关于语音

【还不能休息哦～】

咕哒君：人干事？！

2 关于清醒

你曾一度陷入黑暗之中。

如果可以，你并不想被人打醒。

【哦，这熟悉的感觉！物理治疗！】

“博士！”

精神恍惚。

【哈哈哈，被他们称呼为Master都有好多年了，突然被叫Doctor还挺新颖的呢———】

【等一下！】

【我只是个普通高中生啊！】

【我什么时候成为博士/医生的啊！】

还不能发声的你在心里疯狂吐槽。

3 关于似曾相识的一面

一个少女紧紧的握住你的手。

【发色错了啊（可惜）】

【嗯？？？耳朵是不是有哪里不对？！】

已经在原来的世界生活了多年的你突然发现事情并没有那么简单。

【兽耳少女！！！不止一个！！！】

【难道说！！！】

【穿越到了什么糟糕的游戏里吗（惊恐）】

4 关于IF

阿米娅：完了，博士傻了

———明日方舟，完———

5 关于开局

你懵逼地拄着输液架，跟着开局送的卡到处跑。

往她头顶上一瞟。

【哦豁，五星，居然还有这种好事？！】

之后你明白六星才是top时的表情我们就先不提了。

6 关于认知

你现在的身体十分的虚弱，可能是在罐子里呆久了吧。

一边感慨科技还不够发达，一边观察周围的兽耳娘们。

哦哦哦，我不看你了，教官！你的眼神好恐怖啊！

明明被包裹得严严实实，你却还是打了个寒颤。

【我的妈呀，她的耳朵刚刚是不是动了一下！】

好吧，你不再欺骗自己了，那是真的耳朵。

7 关于失忆

阿米娅十分信任你。

但你对此十分莫名其妙，甚至压力山大。

你坚定的表示自己的记忆莫得问题，但对方也很坚定表示与博士交谈过。

搞什么，出鬼了吗？！

8 关于罗德岛

连接上那什么系统后，你更是一脸懵逼。

什么玩意啊这是！

不，把朕的终端呈上来！

不用手机玩的手游是没有灵魂的！

阿米娅不赞同的眼神.JPG

好、好吧，其实这种像玩全息游戏一样的戳戳戳划划划也挺有趣的———

9 关于职介

哦哦哦，职介的图案和迦勒底的不太一样呢。

嗯嗯，好的，记住了。

———

额，三条斜杠是什么来着？

是什么输出单位吗，还是Berserker来着？

———

哦哦哦，是【先锋】啊。

———

等等？先锋是什么玩意？

嗯嗯，好的，记住了。

———

为什么会有【术士】【辅助】【医疗】三种职介，有什么区别吗？！

———

好吧，区别挺大的，记住了。

———

等等，那个有三个斜杠的图案是什么意思来着？！

———

阿米娅，相信你的刀客塔，他可以的。

10 关于制服

你的制服十分沉重，但好歹也是初始礼装。

嗯？什么？礼装不自带技能吗？！那我靠什么苟命？！

什么垃圾礼装？！

什么只有这一套礼装吗？！（震惊）

———

之后，在一个比较安全的地方，阿米娅把你仅有的一点东西都还给了你。

一个公文包大小泛着金属光泽的箱子，一个金钥匙和一个项链。

都是珍宝啊，你满足的眯起眼。

【幸亏“钥匙”还在，哈哈哈，要是不在的话，怕不是王会跑下座来打死我，啊哈哈哈———】

把箱子收进王财，把钥匙和那个人的戒指一起挂在脖子上，你瞬间感觉安全感爆棚。

咕哒君：可以浪了。

———

零食、源石、档案、报告甚至是你留着当收藏品的圣晶石都可以塞进制服里。

真香。

这个初始礼装还挺有用的嘛。

11 关于战斗

“博士，你跑那么快干什么？请在掩体后面躲好！”

“啧，阿米娅，你确定这位博士没问题？”

你突然意识到了哪里不对。

这———

这是———

塔防啊！！！

【我没玩过这个啊！！！】

冷静下来，你是一个有经验的御主，你可以的。

“呜啊啊啊啊———”漏怪了！要死哦！吓得你从王财中掏出几把黑键就往前面甩。

可以，干的掉，没事。

战术不够，武力来凑。

你隐隐觉得杜宾对你的态度都好了许多。

起码不是累赘了，教不会战术，就当近卫吧。

嗯嗯，在迦勒底呆的几年也不是白呆的，什么都跟着学了一点，之后把魔术礼装穿在里面不更妙哉，为自己鼓掌。

———

嘤，再也不能莽了，塔防好难啊 (ಥ_ಥ)

12 关于抽卡

【卡池是不是少了点。。。】

【啊，那就先氪一点来感受一下新人福利（出货率）吧～】

———

嗯？？？

怎么回事？？？

五星不是最强的吗？？？

原来还有六星啊？？？

对不起，我还在序章，大佬你是不是来早了点？？？

———

“银灰，你的盟友，前来助力。你不会让我失望的，对吗。”

【盟友？是我理解的那个意思吗？】

不过从档案上来看，这个人好像事很多啊，有点麻烦。

不行不行，要转换思维了，这里不是迦勒底，这里更让人秃头啊。

除了升级、搞材料等等，还要搞好人际关系啊。

【啧。】

13 关于日常

本以为啃颜色奇奇怪怪的苹果就已经够令人窒息了，没想到在这里ap没了就会【失智】啊，可怕真是可怕。

？？？

啊？这个石头能吃吗？不会出事吧？

算了，前期开荒辛苦点也是正常的，反正自己体质免毒性应该不要紧吧哈哈哈。

———

一个字，肝。

补充：

已通关fgo的咕哒君在正常的生活了一段时间后，还是被装罐了，没有被切片研究真是可喜可贺。

距离fgo的时间点已经过去了相当长的一段时间。

阿米娅认识咕哒，是因为她看过迦勒底留下来的资料，在战斗模拟中也明确跟他“学习”过，信任也是那个时候培养出的。

嘛，肯定还有些bug，之后想到了再补充 ԅ(¯ㅂ¯ԅ)

TBC

感谢你的阅读 (ಡ艸ಡ)


End file.
